In an article of furniture, such as a sofa, loveseat, or chair among others, the decking provides a flexible surface that supports a seating surface, or in some instances, comprises the seating surface. The decking might be covered with one or more materials and cushions to provide a desired aesthetic and comfort level. Historically, a wire grid supported by a number of helical springs was used for decking materials. Furniture manufactures have since begun using elastomeric or other stretchable fabrics for decking instead of or in addition to wire grids and helical springs.
Fabric decking is typically stretched between a pair of opposing frame rails to provide the desired tension or stiffness in the decking. Such a process has several drawbacks: excess material must be used to allow the material to be grasped during stretching; the material is prone to ripping and/or tearing when it is attached under tension; automation of the process is difficult; and operators are subjected to repetitive, strenuous manual activities during installation.